Prendida vs Apagada
by Fredo Godofredo
Summary: Alfred y Arthur tenían puntos muy diferentes en cuando a muchas cosas, comida, entretención e incluso en el sexo, a Alfred le gustaba la luz prendida al momento de hacerlo, a Arthur la luz apagada, ¿Quién ganaría? ¿Cuál era realmente mejor?. USxUK, Lime.


Me duele mi cabecita ;w;… pero el amor por estos dos es más grande (?) que viva el USxUK :3

**Pareja:** Estados UnidosxInglaterra.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Hetalia y todos los personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen. El respectivo dueño es Himaruya Hidekaz.  
><strong>WARNING: <strong>Luz prendida, luz apagada. Suave lime.

Esta breve historia era para explicar dos términos en que Estados Unidos e Inglaterra eran bastante contrarios en su relación, la que ciertamente no tenía nada que ver con darse la mano y cerrar un pacto o decirle cosas a los superiores con asuntos económicos, podían decir eso, pero después de no tener compañía alguna, solos ellos dos, una cama granda y una noche que irradia sexo todo podía cambiar.

Pero había un tema en el que no concordaban cuando su cuerpo tenía que fundirse con el otro. La lámpara de la mesita estaba prendida, y allí estabaAlfred, arriba del chico, abriendo sus piernas, deslizando su lengua por sus muslos para irse acercándose a su entrepierna, Inglaterra de estremece, sus muslos son tocados con suavidad, y luego, poco a poco siente que una lengua se posa en su pene y lo cubre poco a poco en una húmeda cavidad, sus piernas tiritan y su espalda se arquea hacia atrás con placer

_Luz prendida: _

_La preferencia por mantener el contacto con tu pareja y la situación sexual, a través de todos los sentidos, esa era de Estados Unidos._

–A-Apaga la luz…maldita sea–sujetaba la cabeza del americano que lamía su erección, poniéndolo más erecto, lo estremecía, lo volvía loco. Sus caderas comenzaban a sacudirse ante cada chupada, mordisco y beso.

Pero el menor, no la apagó, es más, alejó las caderas del inglés de la luz mientras cada vez que hacía la felación miraba directamente al inglés, cada movimiento, cada vez que sus ojos se cerraban, como soltaba ese coro de los ángeles, apreciar cada parte de su cuerpo desnudo, toca.

Se separa de ese miembro para mirarlo a la cara, saliva y un poco de semen corre por la boca del estadounidense haciendo que Arthur se sonroje sólo un poco, quiere la luz apagada, pero el americano lo contradice nuevamente. –Hoy se queda prendida…–se acerca y lo besa poniendo su pene junto al suyo.

–Ahhhh ahh…–

–Frótalos…–le muerde la oreja, devora su boca metiendo su lengua a su cavidad, Arthur participa y toma los dos miembros, masturbándose a la par.

Después de eso, ambos se tocan sin parar, sus pulmones se agotan por los prolongados besos, sus ojos se entrecierran y sus seres empiezan a encajar a la perfección, Alfred puede ver todo, puede ver a su Arthur allí, sonrojado y excitado, él también lo está, abre las piernas, el inglés se encorva, tratando de que vea menos, pero es inevitable, lubrica la entrada, mete dedos que hacen gemir co bestialidad al inglés.

Todo puede verlo, todos los sentimientos que le produce el inglés y los que él produce en su cuerpo puede verlos, se mete dentro de él, de una envestida rápida y comienza aquel feroz juego que no termina dentro de varios minutos después, y claro, Inglaterra quiere otra vuelta que está dispuesta a darle el norteamericano.

_Luz apagada:_

_Por la necesidad de crear un espacio propicio para dejar que dominen las fantasías, esa era claramente de Inglaterra._

La otra ronda Inglaterra impuso sus reglas, luz apagada, Alfred con el dolor de su -calentura- y de su alma, lo hizo, apagó la puta luz, no veía nada, quizá terminara dándole un beso a la almohada, o follándose a la almohada, eso sería realmente triste -y patético-, el inglés, sabiendo como se sentía su amante lo atrajo a él, con ambas manos.

–¿Me sientes? –

–Claro, Iggy–pudo sentir, a pesar de la oscuridad que rodeaba la habitación el cuerpo tibio de su amante, su dulce fragancia, su excitada voz, ronca por el placer.

Hurgó con algo de torpeza para abajo, masturbando al inglés encontrando su miembro casi erecto, el inglés gime para hacer lo mismo con su acompañante, cada vez que sus cuerpos se estremecían de manera más fuerte ellos aumentaban el ritmo, se sentía vibrar, las caderas se juntaban al igual que un sinfín de besos.

–Ahhh, touch me…ahh more…–ruega el inglés, gimiendo con fuerza, abriendo sus piernas para que el estadounidense volviera entrar por segunda vez esa noche, con fuerza, duro, como le gustaba muy en el fondo.

Pero Alfred lo hace con suavidad, torpemente entra de nuevo, los gemidos se hacen presentes, la estrecha entrada del mayor se va dilatando a cada embestida, la oscuridad que sumerge aquel acto es hermosa, más allá de que no pudieran verse, otra vez terminan, besándose para caer en el irremediable sueño.

Y así siempre se turnaban, un día luz prendida y otro día la luz apagada, ambos disfrutaban de ambas, pero tenían su preferida claro. Cada uno se amaba a su manera, y eso no era la excepción ni siquiera en la iluminación del lugar donde se llevaría acabo y quedaría grabado su más elevado acto de amor, eran diferentes, y así mismo, los seres más compatibles del mundo…

**N.A: **Esop :3 según una encuestas a los norteamericanos les gusta más hacerlo con la luz prendida, para ver más detenidamente a su pareja, sus reacciones y si lo hace bien, para sentir, para amar, en cambio los ingleses prefieren la luz apagada, confiados de la habilidad que poseen en el sexo y para dejar que las sensaciones fantasiosas dominen su cuerpo y se dejen llevar por el amor.

Las dos me parecen lindas, que opinan ¿Luz apagada o prendida para el hermoso USxUK? :3


End file.
